IceCoffin
IceCoffin, also known as Meg, is a Tales forum user who periodically appears and disappears from the forums with great skill and secrecy. Despite disappearing every now and then, she has always returned to the safety of the internet, essentially escaping from the cruel world of reality. IceCoffin often returns to the Tales Forums with a single purpose in mind, only to be foiled by the greatness that bleeds from General Discussion. While normally a fairly level-minded user, she is also rather spontaneous. She likes drawing, discussing physics, playing video games, sleeping, science, history, tea, and scrolling shoot 'em ups. Though members of the Tales forum fought against any changing of her name, IceCoffin is otherwise known on the internet as BrightSuzaku... Except on DeviantART and the Tales Forums. IceCoffin currently lives about 45 minutes away from Washington, D.C., in the United States of America. On occasion, she has wished the was living in the U.K., or Canada. Though IceCoffin's ego is rather large, people should be glad that she at least knows about it, and tries not to be a total snot-head. Although, she sometimes fails, it is usually for good reason: for example, a terrible case of stupidity on the victim's part. IceCoffin rarely, if ever, shows up on Skype. But, she occasionally appears there. She also is rarely on AIM, but can be contacted easily via Private Message at the Tales Forums or E-Mail. IceCoffin's Musical Tastes Genres: classical music, chipmusic (often misidentified as "8-Bit"), J-Pop and J-Rock, rock, Celtic, jazz, old-school rap, videogame soundtracks, Enka, techno, industrial, really old music, and others. Dislikes: modern rap, has not yet developed an ear for opera. Favorite Bands, Artists, and Groups: Twelve Girls Band, T.M.Revolution, Abingdon Boys School, ~L'arc en Ciel~, Yoko Ishida, Hyde, Hikaru Utada, Cascada, HIM, VNV Nation, Hayley Westenra, Josh Groban, Frank Sinatra, The Prodigy, DJ Taka... And whoever else out there made any of those songs she loves. Favorite Composers: Motoi Sakuraba, Nobuo Uematsu, Ko Otani, Frederic Chopin, Johann Sebastian Bach, Beethoven... Nicknames IceCoffin is known by various nicknames: Icy, IC, IcyPuffs (courtesy of PrettyKitty), and her real name, Meg. She would like to be referred to as "Her Supreme Majesty", but, so far, that plot has not come to fruition. She also has been called: Ice Coughin', and Frozen Casket. She has often wondered whether or not people mistake her for IceRabbit due to the word "Ice" being present in both names. However, it appears that more people have mistaken her for a guy rather than IceRabbit. Obsessions, Interests, and Little-Known Facts *Recently became obsessed with scrolling shoot 'em ups. Oddly, prefers games made by the company Cave over ZUN's Touhou Project. *Likes Onion Pixy from the Puyo Puyo! game series, and loves onions, in general. *[http://www.drunkduck.com/Edepth_Angel/index.php?p=120266 Edepth Angel], a web-comic by Mayshing. *IceCoffin was nominated for "Most Spontaneous Member" in the [http://tales.namco.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=53182 Tales of Namco 2006 Awards]; however, she did not win. And since she isn't a winner, she is a loser, and worse off than those not nominated. *Has recently learned to quite enjoy math. *Leaves and returns to the forums often. Likes lurking, hates the lag. *IceCoffin was born on March 29, 1989. External links *DeviantART profile *Talesforum profile Category:Forum Users